Abeni Tutuola
by softnsensual457
Summary: Abeni Tutuola comes into the precinct to see her father, but not for a visit.
1. Be Her Dad, Not her Cop

Title: Abeni Tutuola

Author: viol8dbyalizzard

Summary: Abeni Tutuola comes into the precinct to see her father, but not for a visit.

Disclaimers: Not mine. Everything belongs to D.W. except any unfamiliar characters and add-ins.

* * *

Munch sighing was the only sound one would here in the Special Victims Unit squad room if they walked in at that moment, besides the scribbling of pens or clicks of a keyboard and mouse. They all had a butt load of paperwork to finish before the day ended. Today was a slow day, luckily, until an exhausted, African-American teenage girl came stumbling in. Munch looked up and squinted to see who she was. Then he realized and lightly kicked Fin in the shin. The dark-skinned man looked up with anger.

"What the he--" Fin started, but Munch cut him off.

"Isn't that Abby?" he asked and Fin's gaze went immediately to the doors. It was. He took in her appearance and called to her.

"Abby, over here, Honey." He stood up and she walked into his arms, sobbing into his chest. Abeni Tutuola was a beautiful girl. Black hair down to the middle of her back, her father's eyes, the perfect nose, full lips, high cheekbones, and she wasn't fat, but she wasn't skinny. In her father's eyes, she was perfect.

(A.N. I'm picturing Raven Symoné as Abeni Tutuola)

Fin could feel everyone's eyes on them as they stood by his desk. Looking up, he gave everyone but Olivia, Munch, and Elliot his best death-glare and they all went back to work. He gently stroked her hair and whispered softly to her until she calmed down. Munch caught his eye and mouthed, 'What's going on?'

'No idea.' Fin carefully pulled back a bit and looked into his daughter's eyes. He wiped away a tear on her face before noticing the bruise over her eye.

"Did somebody hit you, Baby? Where'd you get this bruise?" he asked gently. Abby looked around the room.

"Umm. . .is there somewhere else we could. . ." Fin nodded and led her to an interrogation room. He closed the door behind him and sat in a chair while Abby paced back and forth while picking at her nails like she always did when she was upset. Fin waited for her to speak, but after five minutes, he couldn't take it.

"Honey?" he said and Abby jumped, startled. She stared at him with pain-filled eyes as her mouth opened and closed and opened and closed again. "Sweetie, what is it? What's wrong?"

". . .Daddy, I. . .I. . ." Finally, Abby gave up on words and took her denim jacket off so that her tank top was showing. That wasn't the only thing that was revealed, though. Cuts and bruises covered both arms and chest. They led down to her breasts, from what he could see, and it just went downhill from there. The look of shame on his daughter's face nearly killed him as he gently took her wrist in his hand and traced the wounds.

"Baby, what. . .how. . .who?" he finally spit out. Abby looked at him.

"Jeremy. Jeremy Louis." Then she broke down again and Fin pulled her onto his lap.

"He didn't r-rape you, did he?" Fin asked hesitantly, his heart nearly stopping when there was a long pause. Then. . .she nodded.

"He raped me, Daddy!" Abby sobbed and Fin let out a rush of air as he held his daughter closer. At 16, she was so fragile. He couldn't stand it when boys looked at her. He knew how they were. Big boobs and a big ass. That's how they like it. Unfortunately, that's what attracted Fin to her mother, despite her natural beauty and kindness. It was also unfortunate that Abby inherited these traits. If he ever got his hands on this Jeremy, he would drop-kick him to the last universe.

"Oh, Abeni, I'm so sorry. I'm gonna make sure this guy never touches you again. Everyone's gonna protect you. Me, A.J., Uncle Munchie, Aunt Olivia, Uncle Don, and Uncle Elliot. All of us. _I swear._"

Abby's sobs soon turned to soft hiccups. She started shivering and felt Fin put her coat around her shoulders. She burrowed further into her father's coat, hoping it would swallow her whole. She felt so dirty. Abby could hear her dad whispering softly to her and laid her head on his shoulder. Her eyes drooped and she completely relaxed against him. Then she fell asleep to the rumble of his deep voice.

Fin stared at Abby, taking in her beauty. She looked so innocent in her sleep, but he knew she wasn't anymore. That bastard had taken her innocence and a piece of his heart. Tears welled up in his eyes at that thought, but he bit them back. He pulled out his cell and called Munch, even though he was two rooms away, and told him to come open the door for him. When he did so, Fin gently cradled Abby to his chest, making sure her jacket stayed on her, and carried her up to the Crib.

"Fin, what's up?" John asked. Fin laid her down on the bed and looked at John.

"See for yourself," he said emptily and gently pulled her jacket off. John gasped at the sight.

"What the hell?" John exclaimed softly. Fin nodded and turned away, not able to look anymore, clutching the denim jacket. When John noticed this, he pulled the sheets up to Abby's chin and turned to Fin, laying a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"She's my little girl, John. My baby. And I know A.J.'s gonna want a piece of this bastard. How could someone do this?" Fin whispered, full of rage. John squeezed his shoulder and let his hand drop.

"Look, let's tell Cragen and we can get on it right away. If you're lucky, he'll let you even _stay_ on the case."

(A.N. Ajamu Jumoke Tutuola/A.J. is Jimmy Brooks from Degrassi: The Next Generation)

Fin looked back at his daughter once more, not wanting to leave. He just stared until he felt John's hand on his shoulder again.

"Stay here. I'll go talk to him."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Go on." Fin nodded his thanks and sat at the foot of the bed, leaning against the bedpost and watching Abby.

John knocked on the Captain's door and was relieved when he said he could come in. Cragen immediately saw the worried look in his eyes and set his pen down.

"What is it?" he asked and John sat in front of him.

"Abby just came in."

"Fin's daughter? Why? What's wrong?"

"She was raped, Captain." Cragen just stared at John before sighing and closing his eyes, rubbing his forehead where he felt a headache coming on. "Fin wants to stay on the case."

"I can't do that, John. He's _way_ too close."

"Cap, think of what this is doing to him. If he doesn't catch this bastard, he'll feel like he let Abby down. Plus, I'm sure if he doesn't, A.J. will." Don thought long and hard about it before rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"Fine, but if there's _one_ slip-up. . ."

"I know, I know. I'll get him off." John stood and turned to leave when he heard Cragen's voice.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

". . .watch him."

"Got it." Then he walked out and back up to the crib. As he was walking up the stairs, John heard soft sobs. He thought it was Abby, but when he got up there, he saw that it was Fin. He had never seen him cry before. Ever. The younger man's face was buried in his hands as he hunched over at the foot of the bed. Abby was still asleep. John continued into the room until he stood behind the crying man.

"Fin?" he said softly. Fin jumped, startled, and quickly swiped at the tears.

"Whadda you want, Munch?" he asked, irritated.

"Just came to tell you that Cragen okayed your being on Abby's case."

"He what?"

"Yup. Just don't get too. . .you know." Fin nodded and sniffled. Munch laid a hand on his shoulder and just as he was about to speak again, Abby started tossing and turning and moaning. Fin quickly leaned over and tried to shake her awake, but it didn't work.

"Abby, Sweetie, wake up. Wake up. It's just a dream. Come on, Honey, wake up," Fin called to her and her eyes flew open as she shot up, sweating and gasping and crying. Her breathing was rapid and her whole body trembled. Fin pulled her to his chest and rocked her back and forth. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here. Daddy's here. It was just a dream. Calm down. Shh."

Once he realized that her breathing was still irregular, Fin pulled away and took her face between his hands.

"Abeni, take it easy. Just breathe. Take a deep breathe. Easy, Baby. Just focus on my eyes and breathe. That's it. Good girl. Breathe," Fin instructed calmly and Abby's breathing gradually calmed. Munch went to get another blanket for the shivering girl and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Oh, Daddy, i-it was horrible!" Abby sobbed and threw herself into her father's arms. "I-I saw him! Raping m-me over and-and over again! It hurt so b-bad! Why me, Daddy?"

"I don't know, Sweetheart. He can't hurt you anymore, though." Then, when Fin thought she'd fallen asleep again, Abby started to tell her story. Munch sat down on the opposite bed and took out his notepad, jotting every word down.

"Erika and I were on our way home from school. The bus was so crowded today that we decided to walk. When I got home, Mom wasn't there. All the lights were off and I got scared, so I checked the alarm system and it said 'Disabled'. Then I really started to freak out. I was about to call you when I felt someone grab me and put a cloth over my nose. I tried to scream, but I guess I passed out because when I woke up, I-I. . .I was. . .naked and. . .tied to m-my bed. The blinds were closed, the door was shut, and the guy had a ski-mask, and dark clothes on. He smelled like stale cigarettes and weed. I-I tried getting away, but the knots on the ropes were too strong. When I screamed, he k-kissed me and I bit down on his tongue. I tasted blood. He smacked me across the face and then. . .he. . ." She shuddered. ". . .raped me."

Fin rubbed her back and laid his cheek on top of her head. He couldn't believe this was happening. To his girl. He didn't want to. Suddenly, Abby threw a hand over her mouth and jumped off of the bed, running down the stairs and into the ladies room. Olivia followed her in while Fin sat on the bed with his head in his hands.

"What am I gonna do, John? She's only 16. She's just a baby." Munch got up to sit next to him.

"The only thing you _can_ do, Fin. Be there for her. Help her. Be her dad. Not her cop."

* * *

TBC

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!


	2. Uncle Munchie and Aunt Olivia

_Last time on 'Abeni Tutuola'. . ._

_**"What am I gonna do, John? She's only 16. She's just a baby." Munch got up to sit next to him.**_

"The only thing you can do, Fin. Be there for her. Help her. Be her dad. Not her cop."   


_

* * *

_

Fin looked at him, contemplating his words, before nodding and standing to go downstairs with John behind him.

"Fin, what's wrong with Abby?" Elliot asked, but before he could say a word, Olivia came out of the bathroom, supporting a crying and pale Abby. Fin hurried over to them and took over for Olivia, nodding his thanks. He took Abby to his desk and sat her down in his lap while Munch got her some water. Fin wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into him.

"Do you need anything, Baby?" She shook her head and Munch handed her a bottle of water. She smiled and he returned it before sitting at his desk and finishing his paperwork. "You wanna go home?"

"No!" Abby exclaimed softly and fear filled her eyes. "Don't take me back."

"Okay, okay, calm down. We don't have to if you don't want to. I guess Uncle Don wouldn't mind if you and I stayed here for a while. I tell you what, why don't you bug Uncle Munchie while I go home and get some clothes for us. How's that sound?"

"I guess."

"Yeah. Come on." They stood so Fin could drag his chair next to Munch, who was tossing the ball in the air, and Abby sat down. Fin leaned over to kiss her on the cheek and hug her from behind. "I'll be back in about an hour, okay?"

"Okay." Fin smiled at her and walked out of the squad room.

John couldn't help but look at the bruise on her cheek. Abby was like his own daughter and he loved her very much, as did everyone else. He finally looked away and started up a conversation.

"So, Abby, how's school?"

"Good. I've got all A's and I'm in all honors classes."

"That's great! Hey, do you want anything to drink or eat? I'm going to the machine."

"Umm, could I have some crackers and ginger ale? My stomach hurts."

"Sure. I'll be back in a minute." True to his word, Munch was back in less than a minute, handing Abby the soda and crackers.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Anything else you need, just holler." Abby smiled and rolled the chair closer so she could lay her head on Munch's shoulder. "Are you tired, Honey?"

"A little. I just. . .I can't sleep unless Daddy's there," she said with a blush. John reached up and ran a hand over her hair.

"He'll be back soon and you can go back to sleep." Abby nodded, but couldn't seem to keep her eyes open. However, every time they closed, she started, opening her eyes quickly and breathing hard. Munch kept an arm around her shoulders and stroked her back every time this happened. About an hour later, Fin returned with two medium sized duffel bags and he took them up to the crib. Then, Abby followed him so they could rest.

* * *

The next time they woke, Fin was trying to convince Abby to go to the hospital to get the rape kit done. It wasn't working. Olivia even offered to go and stay with her. Not much incentive.

"Sweetheart, you really should get this done. Who knows what this freak may have? If you won't do it for yourself, do it for your dad and your brother," Olivia told her gently while Fin was downstairs getting coffee. Abby looked hesitant, but she finally agreed.

"Okay," she said softly and stood, Olivia wrapping her arm around her shoulders and leading down the stairs. Fin was sitting in his chair, swiveling back and forth while resting his cheek against his fist on the arm of the chair. When he saw them, he stood and Abby nodded. Fin hugged her and stroked her back as she shivered.

"You're doing the right thing, Baby girl. Come on, let's go," he told her and they walked out to the car, Olivia in tow.

* * *

Once they got to the hospital, Olivia and Abby went into the examination room while Fin stayed in the hall. Abby didn't want him seeing her like that, so he stayed out. They'd only been there for about thirty minutes when the doors burst open and Fin's son, A.J., came running in with Munch and Elliot right behind him.

"Where is she!" A.J. exclaimed and his father had to grab his shoulders to keep him from running into a wall.

"A.J., calm down! Take it easy!" Fin instructed firmly, but gently, and shook him slightly. A.J.'s breath came in rapid gasps and he trembled. He was so worried about his baby sister. She was his everything. If anything happened to her, he would die. When his father realized he wasn't going to calm down, he pulled him close and held him tightly. A.J. clutched him in an iron grip and breathed heavily into his shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked breathlessly. He could feel his father's body tense up and knew it was bad.

". . .She was raped, Son." The boy's breath stopped. His heart caught in his chest. Then, suddenly, he let out a gut-wrenching sob and his knees gave out. Fin was surprised at this and moved them over to a couple of chairs where he could still hold his son. A.J. was normally strong. He was 21, 6'1", also had his father's eyes, was very thin, athletic, and loved his sister more than anything in the world. "Shh, it's all right. She'll be fine. It's okay. It's okay, Buddy."

* * *

TBC

FFFFFFFEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDBBBBBBAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKK!


	3. Her name's Gwendolyn

_Last time on 'Abeni Tutuola'. . ._

__

"What happened?" he asked breathlessly. He could feel his father's body tense up and knew it was bad.

". . .She was raped, Son." The boy's breath stopped. His heart caught in his chest. Then, suddenly, he let out a gut-wrenching sob and his knees gave out. Fin was surprised at this and moved them over to a couple of chairs where he could still hold his son. A.J. was normally strong. He was 21, 6'1", also had his father's eyes, was very thin, athletic, and loved his sister more than anything in the world. "Shh, it's all right. She'll be fine. It's okay. It's okay, Buddy."

* * *

Munch and Elliot watched the scene with breaking hearts. This was so _wrong_. It shouldn't have happened to a family that was so good to the community. It shouldn't happen to anyone.

"Where is she, Dad?" A.J. asked once he'd stopped crying.

"She's in getting a rape kit done. She should be finishing up right about now." As soon as Fin said rape kit, A.J. closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Fin put an arm around his shoulders and let him lay his head on his shoulder. Elliot and John walked over and sat next to them. "Thanks for bringing him, guys."

"No problem," Elliot said. They sat quietly until A.J. fell asleep against Fin's shoulder and then they began to talk softly.

"So, how did you guys end up bringing him here?" Fin asked.

"He came into the precinct, hysterical. He'd heard that something happened to Abby and we told him. Then we brought him here," Munch answered. Fin sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. They sat in silence for a while longer until Olivia came out.

"How is she?" Fin asked quietly so as not to wake A.J. It didn't help, though, because his eyes fluttered open and he sat up.

"She's upset, naturally. Right now, she's getting dressed, so she should be out in a minute," Olivia told them. Ten minutes later, Abby came out, looking frightened and shameful. A.J. and Fin stood and she walked into her brother's arms. He held her tightly and held back his tears. The four detectives walked away to give them some privacy and Fin suddenly growled and slammed his fist into the wall. The other three quickly grabbed him, but he jerked away and stormed off to the roof.

Everyone glanced at each other, each feeling their own pain for Fin and his family. Then Munch went off to follow Fin and looked around the roof, but he couldn't find him. Suddenly, he heard a gunshot go off and gasped.

"Fin," he whispered to himself and ran off in the direction the sound came from. There he found Fin standing on the edge of the building, his gun pointed to the sky and smoking. John moved up behind him quietly so as not to startle him.

"It'd be so easy, John. To end it, you know? Just one pull and you're dead. That's it. _**Gone**,_" Fin said, knowing it was John standing behind him.

"Fin, just give me the gun. Let's talk about this," John said calmly, reaching his hand out. "Come on. Come down from the ledge and we'll talk. You don't have to do this. Think of all the people you're leaving behind. Me, Elliot, Olivia, Cragen, your kids. Think about them. The ones that _need you the most_. What would this do to them? It would kill them."

Fin considered these words for a long time before turning back around to face John. He looked at the gun, John, the gun, and then John again. Tears were in his eyes as his partner's words got to him and he handed his gun to John, which he tucked away in his own holster. John grabbed Fin's wrist and yanked him down and Fin went into his embrace, sobbing into his shoulder and clawing at his coat.

"I'm sorry, John! I'm so sorry! I let Abeni down! I let both of them down!" he cried. John stroked his back and held him tightly.

"No, Fin, you have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't let anyone down. It's nobody's fault but the sick bastard that did this. Nobody can blame you for wanting to end it either. Believe me. This happened. . .to my daughter," John told him and Fin pulled out of his arms. He frowned in confusion.

"What daughter?"

"From my first marriage. She's about thirty now. Her name's Gwendolyn. She was raped. I felt like giving up because the son of a bitch husband of hers put her on life-support for six months. I thought she'd never wake up. I tried to kill myself because I was selfish and couldn't stand the pain, when there she was, feeling and hearing everything, and not able to say a damn word. I'd been in SVU for about a year and Cragen found me slumped over my gun and a bottle of booze at my house. While I was being a jackass and trying to kill myself, Gwen woke up and asked for me. She found out what happened and made me promise her I'd never do it again, and to this day, I never once think about it. Life's too short."

This was the most personal thing John had ever told him and he was shocked at the story. He didn't know John had a daughter, much less tried to kill himself. Fin threw his arms around John again and squeezed him tightly, trembling from exhaustion and fear.

"I'm sorry, John. I'm just so scared."

"I know you are. I was, too. You have to be strong for Abby, though. She needs you." With that said, the two men walked back down to the others and saw that Olivia and A.J. were gone, leaving only Elliot and Abby, who was crying for her father into the tall man's chest. Fin's heart nearly ripped out of his chest for his baby girl and he took Elliot's place while the man talked to John.

"What went on up there? I heard a gunshot," Elliot wanted to know.

"He tried to kill himself."

"What?"

"I stopped him, though. He's not hurt. Just freaked out."

"Olivia took A.J. so he could stay with her while Fin and Abby were at the house. Tell Fin, would you? I gotta get home to the kids."

"Got it. Take it easy."

"Take it easy." With that, Elliot left. Munch made a quick phone call, told Fin the deal with A.J., and offered to drive him and Abby back to the precinct. Once they got there, Abby went to the crib to read while John and Fin sat in their chairs, not saying a word. Until Fin spoke.

"So, tell me about your daughter. What's she like?"

"Ask her yourself." Then, a pretty, black-haired, brown-eyed, young woman came through the door and smiled. She was about 5'9", wore a scoop-necked, fitted, burgundy shirt, snug blue jeans that flared at the bottom slightly, black boots with small heels, brick-colored lipstick, black square glasses, and brick nail polish.

* * *

(A.N. I know this is weird, but I got the description for John's daughter from Courtney Cox in 'Friends'. I hope y'all don't mind me using actors and actresses for my characters.)

TBC

FFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEDDDDDDDBBBAAAACCCKKKK!


	4. Thank God she wasn’t wearing a thong

_Last time on 'Abeni Tutuola'. . ._

_ **"So, tell me about your daughter. What's she like?"**_

"Ask her yourself." Then, a pretty, black-haired, brown-eyed, young woman came through the door and smiled. She was about 5'9", wore a scoop-necked, fitted, burgundy shirt, snug blue jeans that flared at the bottom slightly, black boots with small heels, brick-colored lipstick, black square glasses, and brick nail polish.  


_

* * *

_

"Hi, Daddy." John stood and smiled back, hugging her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey, Pumpkin. How's it been?"

"Good. Hard right now in Queens, but good nonetheless." Fin stood and reached out to shake her hand.

"Fin Tutuola. I guess I'm your dad's partner."

"Detective Gwendolyn Munch, but call me Gwen. I guess I'm your partner's daughter." They all chuckled and sat down, Gwen on her father's lap, despite her age. She'd always been a daddy's girl. She definitely had Munch's wit and looks. The good looks, anyway. Eyes, hair, and, thankfully, according to John, her mother's perfect nose. Fin marveled at how much alike they looked.

"So, what field are you in?"

"Same as you."

"Oh. Rough, huh?"

"Tell me about it. I still get nightmares about the kids." Gwen shuddered and her father rubbed her back.

"Honey, I was telling Fin about what happened about six or seven years ago. His daughter, Abby, was. . .just raped. She's up in the crib if you want to go talk to her." Gwen stared at John with pain in her eyes and she buried her face in his chest, crying softly into his shirt. "Shh, I know, Sweetie. I know. It's okay. I'm here."

John noticed Fin staring at them and gave him a sad smile. He reached for a pen and piece of paper and wrote on it, 'She's never really gotten over it.' Fin nodded and sighed. When Gwen stopped crying, she pulled back and John wiped her face with a tissue. Normally she'd protest greatly to that. He fixed her running mascara and smiled at her.

"What? I probably look horrible now." John kissed her cheek.

"You look beautiful, Sweetheart. Now, go on. Go talk to Abby."

"Yes, Sir." Gwen went upstairs and the two men could hear their daughters talking.

"Thanks, John. You didn't have to do that."

"Of course I did. You are my best friend, are you not?" Fin smirked and shook his head. The two talked for about an hour while Gwen and Abby occupied themselves until Abby got tired and asked for Fin. Gwen came down and linked her arm through her father's. Her face was blotchy and tear-stained, but she had a small smile on her face. She stuck her hand out and shook Fin's.

"It was nice to meet you, Fin."

"You, too. Hopefully, we'll see more of you around here."

"Maybe. Well, let's go. You owe me dinner." She poked Munch in the chest.

"Since when?"

"Since I decided I was hungry and remembered that I paid for your new DVD Player."

"Oh, all right. See ya later, Fin."

"See ya."

Fin went up to the crib and saw Abby trying to change into her pajamas, but she was having trouble because of her injuries. "You want some help, Sweetie?"

"Yeah." Abby looked down in shame and embarrassment, but let her father help anyway.

"Raise up," he instructed and she lifted her arms with a pained expression on her face. Fin carefully pulled her shirt off and put her pajama shirt on. He unhooked her bra from the back and got it off through the sleeves. When he was helping her with her jeans, she had to lie down on the bed to get them off, but this scared her so bad that she started crying. Fin moved up to sit beside her and stroked her cheek. "It's okay, Baby. I'm just gonna get you into some pajama pants and that'll be it, okay?"

Abby nodded reluctantly and Fin kissed her forehead before quickly, but gently, pulling her jeans off and slipping the cotton pants on.

_Thank God she wasn't wearing a thong_, he thought and shuddered at the thought of his baby girl even _having_ them. Then he changed into his own cotton pants and t-shirt and slipped into the bed. Abby snuggled down into his arms and curled up against him.

"Night, Daddy," she whispered.

"Night, Honeybee." Notice they didn't say "good". They knew it wouldn't be. Abby woke up every hour, crying from her nightmares. While Fin loved his daughter more than life itself, it did get frustrating, but he showed her all the love he could. He held her, soothed her, rocked her, even whispered a lullaby, from when she was a baby, to her. When none of this worked for the fifth time, Fin just lay back against the pillows with Abby resting her head on his chest as he stroked her hair.

"Try and go to sleep, Honeybee. You need to rest," Fin told her. Abby just shook her head.

"I can't. Every time I close my eyes, I see him. I'm sorry, Daddy." Fin shook his head at her apology, then thought for a while until something in his mind came rushing forward.

"Do you remember the first time I took you to the park?"

"Yeah. I loved it there. Mom and A.J. were with us."

"And that little sheltie that always liked to play with you? You know, we were in there for three hours once because you refused to leave that dog. Your mom never stopped you. Hell, she'd jump in, too."

"Mm hmm. I miss her."

"Yeah, I know, but she's in a better place now. She'll never leave you, though. She's in your heart and she loves you." He was about to go on, but he looked down and saw that she was asleep. He smiled and cuddled her closer. "I love you, Abby."

* * *

TBC

FFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDBBBBBBBAAAAAAAACCCCKKK!


	5. She just wanted to wash her face

_Last time on 'Abeni Tutuola'. . ._

"_**And that little sheltie that always liked to play with you? You know, we were in there for three hours once because you refused to leave that dog. Your mom never stopped you. Hell, she'd jump in, too."**_

"_**Mm hmm. I miss her."**_

"_**Yeah, I know, but she's in a better place now. She'll never leave you, though. She's in your heart and she loves you." He was about to go on, but he looked down and saw that she was asleep. He smiled and cuddled her closer. "I love you, Abby."**_

_**

* * *

**_

They finally woke the next day around 12:00 P.M. Fin woke first and he just lay there, staring at the angel in his arms. Why would God bless him with such a wonderful gift after what he'd let happen to his wife? They'd been in the car and it was raining and some drunk bastard made them have a head-on collision. Nothing happened to the men, just a few stitches, but Fin's wife, Moira, was a different story. She'd died while she was in a coma after three years. Fin had always felt guilty about it, despite the fact that both of his kids and everyone else in the squad that knew about it told him otherwise.

"Daddy?" Abby slurred, still not quite awake. She'd felt his eyes on her and that's what woke her up.

"Hey, Baby. How you feelin'?" Fin asked, brushing a stray lock of hair from her eyes. Abby closed her eyes again and sighed, laying her head on his chest.

"Tired. Sore."

"You can go back to sleep if you want. I just have to go see what Uncle Don wants me to do for the rest of the day."

"Damn morning people," Abby muttered and Fin laughed.

"Language, dammit." They both laughed and Fin stood, getting dressed while his daughter fell asleep again. He went downstairs and saw everybody staring at him.

"What'd I do?" he asked. Everyone chuckled and Olivia spoke.

"Nothing. We're just concerned about you and Abby. A.J.'s asleep at my place, and he can stay as long as he likes."

"Thanks, Liv. I think I'm gonna see if I can get Abby to go home today. Those beds are for shit." He walked over and kissed her on the cheek before going into Cragen's office.

"Fin, how's Abby?"

"She's a little sore and tired, but she seems okay. I was just wondering what you wanted me to do today. I want to take some time off to be with Abby and A.J. God knows I'm not there enough as it is."

"Go ahead. Take all the time you need. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks, Cap." He shook the man's hand and walked out. He saw that Elliot wasn't in his chair, but he shrugged it off. Then he felt like something wasn't right and hurried up the stairs. When he got into the Crib, he saw Elliot holding Abby. The girl was crying incoherent words, but Elliot knew what she was crying for.

"Abby, Honey, calm down. He's right here. It's okay. You're not alone, Sweetheart. Look," Elliot whispered to her and she did so. She sighed in relief, but her tears didn't stop. "I'm gonna go talk to him for a minute and then I'll send him your way. We won't leave the room. We'll be right over there."

"What happened? Nightmare?" Fin questioned as Elliot walked over to him.

"No, she didn't know where you were. She got really upset. I heard her crying and came up to see what was wrong. I couldn't understand a word she said, but I knew. Don't know how, but I did."

"Thanks, man. You've been a great help," Fin told Elliot and gave him a "macho" hug. Then he went back to the bed and sat down in front of Abby, pulling her into his arms and kissing the top of her head.

"Oh, Daddy, I was so scared! I-I woke up and you weren't-you weren't there! I thought s-something bad happened!" Abby sobbed and clutched her father tightly. The girl was shaking with fear and Fin rocked her back and forth.

"Okay, it's okay. I'm here. Nothing happened. I'm right here. I just had to go talk to Uncle Don for a minute, that's all. Nothing to get worked up over. Just relax," he whispered to Abby and she nodded against his shoulder. Her sobs turned to hiccups and Fin decided that this would be a good time to talk to her about going home. "Sweetie, how would you feel about going home today, hmm?"

"No! I don't wanna go back there! Please, don't make me, Daddy!"

"Abby, you don't have to sleep in your room if you don't want to. You can sleep in A.J.'s room, my room, the couch, wherever you want to. It doesn't have to be your room."

"But. . .I'm so scared. What if. . .What if he's waiting there, **_right now_**?"

"What if I search the house before you go in? I'll have Uncle Munchie, Uncle Elliot, and Aunt Liv come, too. They can help." Abby looked hesitant, but she nodded her head when she heard Olivia's name.

"Okay, but **_only_** if Aunt Liv comes, too."

"All right. I'll go ask them. Why don't you get your stuff together and we'll go?"

"Mm-hmm." Abby looked upset at going home, so Fin tipped her chin up and smiled.

"I love you, Baby." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too, Daddy." So, Fin called a meeting in one of the interrogation rooms and his three colleagues stared at him, wondering why they were there.

"What's up, Fin?" Olivia asked.

"Okay, here's the deal. Abby agreed to go home with me, but only if you guys come to help search the house. Especially you, Liv. I guess she wants a woman there to get her settled." Fin waited with bated breath as a silence took over the room.

"I'm in," Munch said.

"Me, too," Elliot chimed in.

"Me, three," Olivia piped up. Fin smiled and released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"Thanks, guys. I'm gonna go check on her and see if she's ready."

"Well, we're ready when you are," Munch said and the others nodded. Fin went into the Crib and saw Abby sitting cross-legged on the bed with their bags next to her. She was picking her nails. Not a good sign. Fin sat next to her and put an arm around her. She must not have noticed he came in because she jumped about a foot in the air.

"Whoa, relax, it's just me. You ready to go, Honeybee? They said 'yes'." Abby nodded and Fin grabbed their bags, letting Abby go first. When they got downstairs, the others were waiting with their coats on. Olivia held Abby's hand and they all walked out to one of the sedans and piled in, Fin driving, Elliot shotgun, Munch behind Fin, Abby in the middle, and Olivia behind Elliot. Abby refused to let Olivia's hand go, even in the car, and was silent the whole way. Everyone was.

* * *

When they got to Fin's house, which was your average-sized one-story house, Fin turned around to look at Abby.

"Do you and Olivia want to wait here while the guys and me go check out the house?" Fin asked. Abby nodded and unbuckled her seat belt, resting her head on Olivia's shoulder. "Okay, you heard the lady. Let's move."

"Leave the keys," Olivia said, knowing what would cheer Abby up. Fin noticed a twinkle in her eyes and narrowed his own, realizing what she was planning.

"Why?" he asked slyly. Olivia got her innocent look on.

"Oh, no reason, Sweetie. Just wanna listen to a little music," she practically purred and Fin stared at her for a moment, before hesitantly putting the keys back in the ignition and closing the door. He came around to Abby's side and opened the door, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "We'll be back in a little while."

Olivia and Abby watched as the men got their guns out and went into the house, one by one. As soon as they were inside, Olivia turned to Abby and smiled.

"Wanna have some fun?" she asked mischievously. Abby frowned in confusion at her behavior, then smiled when she remembered the keys.

"Sure, what'd ya have in mind?" she replied.

"Get in the driver's seat," Olivia said excitedly and they both moved to the front. "Go for it, girl!"

So, Abby took them around the block about three times before parking precisely where the car had been earlier. They saw the shadows of the men inside the house, jumped in the back, and moved to their original positions, but not before turning on the radio. Fin, Munch, and Elliot walked back to the car with their guns tucked away and relieved looks on their faces. Olivia and Abby got out of the car and Fin smiled.

"All clear," he said and was about to smile, but then he noticed something. "Why is the car facing the opposite direction?"

Abby's and Olivia's eyes widened and they looked at each other. Abby decided to save them.

"Just a joke. We wanted to see if you would notice, so _Olivia_ turned the car around."

Fin frowned and looked at Munch and Elliot. They just shrugged. He rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha," he deadpanned. Abby turned around to wink at Olivia and she smiled. "_Anyways_, there's nobody in the house. We checked every nook and cranny and we didn't find anything-"

"-except a few dust bunnies-" Munch chimed in. Fin gave him the finger.

"-suspicious. So, what do you say?" Abby picked at her nails and looked at her feet, but Fin took her hands in his, since her nails were already down to the quick. "We don't have to stay if you don't want to. Nobody's gonna make you."

". . .No, I want to. Can we just. . .keep my bedroom door shut?" Fin smiled and hugged her.

"Of course we can. Thanks for the help, guys. I guess I'll be back when I'm back." Then they left, wishing them good luck and hugging Abby. Fin let Abby link her arm through his and carried the bags in with his free one. She stopped at the door. "It's okay, Honeybee. He's not here. Come on. I'm right here with you."

Taking a deep breath, Abby walked into the house. Once they were inside, her legs trembled and buckled beneath her. Fin dropped their bags and caught her, sliding to the floor with her as she cried.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay. Oh, Baby, I'm so proud of you. You did it. Shh, it's all right." Her father lifted her in his arms and carried her into his bedroom, setting her down on the bed and stroking her hair. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she replied and stood. "I'm just gonna go wash my face."

"Okay, Honeybee."

Abby walked into the bathroom that joined her father's bedroom and closed the door. She walked over to the sink and turned the water on, leaning over to splash it on her face. She gasped at the cold, but welcomed it at the same time. Once she turned it off, she heard a creaking sound coming from the shower. She frowned into the towel she was using to dry her face off with and looked at the curtain, seeing a shadow swinging back and forth slightly. Grabbing the wrench under the sink, she slowly crept to the shower and paused before throwing the curtain open and screaming at what she saw.

* * *

TBC

FFFFFFFFEEEEEEEDDDDDDDBBBBBBAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKK!

A.N. Since I can't stand the thought of leaving you there, here's a little teaser!

_**She dropped the wrench and fell to the floor, scooting back as far away as she could from the scene. She kept screaming and her father came running in, seeing **(you figure it out!)._

'**Shit, we forgot the showers_!' he thought and found his daughter staring at it. He fell to the floor and turned her body away from it so she couldn't see and pressed her face into his chest._**

"_**Don't look at that. Whatever you do, don't look at that. Don't look, Abeni. Shh, shh."**_


	6. Don't look

_Last time, on 'Abeni Tutuola'..._

_**"Shh, it's okay. It's okay. Oh, Baby, I'm so proud of you. You did it. Shh, it's all right." Her father lifted her in his arms and carried her into his bedroom, setting her down on the bed and stroking her hair. "You okay?"**_

"Yeah," she replied and stood. "I'm just gonna go wash my face."

"Okay, Honeybee."

Abby walked into the bathroom that joined her father's bedroom and closed the door. She walked over to the sink and turned the water on, leaning over to splash it on her face. She gasped at the cold, but welcomed it at the same time. Once she turned it off, she heard a creaking sound coming from the shower. She frowned into the towel she was using to dry her face off with and looked at the curtain, seeing a shadow swinging back and forth slightly. Grabbing the wrench under the sink, she slowly crept to the shower and paused before throwing the curtain open and screaming at what she saw.  


_

* * *

_

The dead and very bloody, very dismembered body of her best friend, Kiara, hanging from a rope in the shower, her arms and legs and head lying in the tub in a bloody mess.

She dropped the wrench and fell to the floor, scrambling back as far away as she could from the bloodbath. She kept screaming and her father came running in, seeing the body hanging in the shower.

'_Shit, we forgot the showers!_' he thought and found his daughter staring at it. First, he ran to throw the curtain shut and then he fell to the floor and turned her body away from it so she couldn't see and pressed her face into his chest with his hand.

"Don't look at that. Whatever you do, don't look at that. Don't look, Abeni. Shh, shh." Fin then felt her body jerk and she ripped herself out of his arms and made it to the toilet just in time. She vomited violently while he held her hair back out of her face and whispered softly to her. When she finished, he led her back to his bedroom and noticed the pale look on her face. She was swaying, too. Just before he put two and two together, Abby passed out into his arms. "Abeni!"

Fin moved them out to the living room and laid Abby on the couch. Not ten minutes later, CSU and Munch were standing in their house, again. Munch came over to Fin and stood next to him.

"How'd we miss that, John? Fin emphasized. Munch put a hand on his back.

"Why don't you guys just stay with Gwen and me? We have more than enough room and you guys don't need to be here with CSU running around. You guys are like family anyways. Come on," he told him and picked up the bags that hadn't been sitting by the door for more than an hour while Fin lifted Abby into his arms once again. They went out to Munch's car and laid Abby in the back before driving to Munch's house. Fin stared at the window the whole time, not uttering a word. This worried Munch. When they pulled up to his house, Fin got Abby while Munch opened the front door for him with his bags.

"Daddy? Is that you?" they heard from the kitchen.

"Nope!" Munch called back and snickered. Gwen came in with her hair tied up in a messy bun, a white t-shirt that looked like it was Munch's from the size, some blue jeans, and a dishtowel over her shoulder. "Hey, Punkin."

"Why didn't you tell me we were having company? I look horrible!" she exclaimed and Munch rolled his eyes.

"You look beautiful, Sweetheart. Fin and Abby are gonna stay with us for a while because. . ." Munch stopped and looked to Fin for permission to tell her.

"We found a body in my shower," Fin finished for him. Gwen gasped.

"Oh my gosh. Well, stay as long as you like. ¡La casa del papá es su casa!" she said with a giggle.

"See, there you go again. Just offering _my _house to everyone! People these days," Munch growled and everyone chuckled. "I'll show you Abby's room."

They walked up the stairs and went past three doors before stopping. John opened the fourth door and led him into a very pink, very _teenager_ room. Fin laid Abby on the bed and sighed.

"It was Gwen's room when she was younger. Your room is right across the hall from here. Mine is next to yours and Gwen's is next to this one. There's a bathroom in yours, this one, and mine, so that shouldn't be a problem. I'm gonna go help Gwen with dinner. If you need anything, just holler."

"Thanks, John. You didn't have to do this."

"It's no problem at all. Stay as long as you like." So, Munch left the room and Fin sat on the edge of the bed, running a hand down Abby's cheek. Suddenly, she moaned and her eyes flickered open.

"Daddy? Where are we?" she asked weakly, looking around the unfamiliar room.

"Uncle Munchie's house. We're staying here for a while," Fin said and Abby nodded. Tears filled Abby's eyes as she thought about Kiara and what her parents would say.

"Daddy, Kiki's parents are gonna blame me for all this. It's all my fault!" she cried and buried her face in the pillow. Fin ran his hand up and down her back and leaned over to kiss her temple.

"No, it's not. They wouldn't do that. That's not how they are," he whispered against her temple and sat back up. Abby's sobs quieted and she started to speak, but it was so soft that Fin had to strain to hear what she was saying.

"It was all my fault. It's my fault she's dead. She's never coming back. Her parents are gonna hate me!" she whispered over and over again. Fin shook his head and turned her over gently, pulling her into his arms and cradling her head in his large palm.

"It's not your fault. They won't blame you for anything. They know it's not your fault," he told her, but it didn't work. She then cried until she literally almost made herself sick. She choked once, but it didn't happen again. When she was all cried out, she slumped against Fin and just laid in his arms until John came in.

"Hey, dinner's ready," he said softly and Abby pulled away. Fin ran a hand over her hair before she stood and walked down the stairs slowly, clutching the handrail while her father and uncle were behind her.

"I don't know what to do, John. She's been through **_so much_** already and now **_this_**. It's just. . .so unfair. Why'd it have to be _my_ baby? I mean, not that I'd wish this on anyone else, but. . .you know?" Fin said so Abby couldn't hear them.

"Yeah, I know, but like I said, be her dad, not her cop. I learned that the hard way. I got so caught up in Gwen's case that she literally had to smack me across the face and yell at me to get my attention back to her. I felt awful after that and spent every waking moment I could with her. Don't make the same mistake I made, Fin. Be there for her," Munch answered and patted him on the back. Fin gave him his don't-touch-me-or-I'll-drop-kick-your-ass look and John held his hands up in mock defense. Fin smirked and shook his head. "Don't worry. She'll be okay if she's got you around. You're one hell of a dad."

"Thanks, man."

"No problem. Now let's eat. I'm starving over here. I'm gonna be just skin and bones soon!" They sat at the table and dished out their portions.

"Umm, Uncle Munchie, news flash: you _are_ just skin and bones," Abby sassed.

"Shh!" Munch exclaimed, as if Abby had just given away his biggest secret. Everyone at the table laughed and continued to eat.

* * *

TBC

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!

Okay, I know it was short, but hey, it's better than nothing!


End file.
